


After the End

by anonymousAlchemist



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousAlchemist/pseuds/anonymousAlchemist
Summary: It's all a matter of perspective.Four unimportant conversations after Weirdmaggedon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fragments, but GOOD fragments. also a pretty generic title.

  
ONE

“Last stop, Piedmont,” Joe said.

He glanced back at the two sleeping kids and their pig. Other passengers had come and go, but the kids and the pig were the only ones to have ridden the bus from Gravity Falls all the way back. Must have been some summer trip or something, he wouldn’t know why anyone else would be up there. Middle of nowhere, that place. Sometimes he shlepped dumbass tourists up there, and they came back with dumbshit trinkets and t-shirts.

“Hey, kids, wake up,” he called again. He wanted to go home and have a beer.  
The girl blinked and rubbed her eyes, before shaking her brother.  
“Dipper, we’re here!”  
“Huh?” Dipper said — who the heck named their kid Dipper? — “Oh. Wow, that was faster than I remembered.”  
“It’s cause you were asleep, duh. Anyway, come on, Mom and Dad are waiting for us!”

She pulled him and the pig down the aisle. When she reached Joe, she beamed and said, “thanks for letting us bring out pig on board, Mister!”

Joe thought about the two old men with knuckledusters —and had that been a ray gun? — and shuddered.

“Yeah, no problem kid. Just don’t tell my boss.”

The kids got off, thumping down the stairs and chattering at each other.  
“ — be back next year, right?”  
“Of course, I mean even if Grunkle Stan and Ford aren’t —”

‘Oh Jeez,’ Joe thought. ‘I’m going to have to have to take the pig back next year, aren’t I.”  
As if it could sense his thoughts, the pig turned back and snorted.

TWO

“It’s pretty quiet without the kids around, isn’t it?” Stan said, sitting in his chair with a thump. He cracked open a bottle of Pitt and clicked the television on. Ford looked over from where he was assembling some electronic doohicky thing. It was still strange seeing his brother so much older.

“Mm. Not long before we’re heading out too, though. We just have to buy that boat.”  
“Yep. S’gonna be weird leaving this place. Spent a lotta time here.”

Stan patted the chair affectionately. Ford looked down at his device, and then back up at Stan. He cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry I forgot to say it to you earlier. I meant it, despite the circumstances.”  
“Huh? What are you talking about, Sixer?”

Stan looked over at him, with a furrowed brow. Ford looked back down at his device.  
  
“Thank you, Lee, for getting me out of the alternate dimension I was in for the past thirty years. I really appreciate it.”

Stan shrugged, uncomfortable.  
“Yeah, well, you’re welcome. Wasn’t gonna leave you in another dimension to rot.”  
He took a sip of soda, and changed the subject.  
“Y’know, no one’s called me Lee in a long time. Kind of weird to hear it.”  
“It’s weird when people call you Stan.”  
“Yeah, well, didn’t feel right to go around calling myself ‘Ford,’ and Stanley Pines was dead, so, at least the Stan part was something that was part of my name and yours.”  
“Do you want me to call you Stan?” Ford asked, curious.  
Stan grinned.  
“Nah. It’s weird when you say it. Anyway, what are we gonna call the boat?”

Ford smiled back.  
“Why, the Stan O’War II, of course.”  
Stan laughed.  
“Can’t believe you remembered that.”

THREE

Emma hadn’t noticed Dipper Pines, like, at all, last year, but last year had been a whole three months ago and her locker wasn’t next to his last year.

But Dipper Pines had walked into school wearing this weird-cool woodsman-y hat, laughing with his sister, and he had muscles and Emma’s heart went ba-dump. ‘Oh no,’ she thought. ‘He got hot.’

Here is what Emma learned about Dipper Pines, over the next few weeks:  
Dipper Pines had an old, beat-up journal that he took everywhere, and another newer one that he was a  
Dipper Pines never went anywhere without hat.  
Dipper Pines was obsessed with the supernatural.  
Dipper Pines didn’t like it when his twin sister (Mabel Pines, manic whirl of sunshine and resident weird-in-a-good-way kid) told outrageous lies about their summer vacation.  
“We stopped the apocalypse!” she said, before taking a bite out of her sandwich at lunch. “But not the zombie apocalypse, although we stopped that too, earlier. That one was Dipper’s fault, though.”  
“Mabel!” he said, and kicked her underneath the table. She giggled.

Later, Emma heard them whispering to each other at Dipper’s locker while she was grabbing her books for Algebra.  
“Mabel,” Dipper hissed, “you can’t keep telling people about Weirdmaggedon!”  
Mabel shrugged.  
“Why not? It’s not like anyone’s going to believe me, and besides, it’s fun.”  
“Yeah, but, argh!”  
She patted the top of his head.  
“Don’t worry about it, bro-bro, like I said, it’s too bizarro for people to take seriously.”

  
FOUR

“Oh man, Melody,” Soos said. “I don’t know if I’m ready to be the new Mr. Mystery. How can I hope to tread in the footsteps of Mr. Pines?”

Melody laughed. She shifted in her chair a little bit.  
“You’ll do fine, Soos. Didn’t Mr. Pines give you the title?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then that means he trusts you! No one loves the Mystery Shack more than you do.”  
“That’s true,” Soos said, leaning away from the camera. “But aw, with Wendy gone because of school, it’s going to be awfully short-staffed. I can’t be the handyman and the store clerk AND Mr. Mystery!”

Melody was quiet for a moment, then she smiled.

“Say, what if I come back to Gravity Falls? Then I can help you with the Mystery Shack! My job is getting kind of boring, anyway, and I miss seeing you in person.”  
“Wait, for real, dude?”

Melody smiled wider.  
“For real.”


End file.
